Graduation Project
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry and Draco get partnered together once more. This time it is for a graduation project. Can they pull it off? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


The Graduation Project by Keikokin

Pairing: Hp/Dm

Rating: PG13

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

/Draco's thoughts/

Harry's thoughts

"Good afternoon, class," announced the new teacher of the Family studies course. Professor Clarkson was a short woman, with dark hair and eyes.

/Looks like a teddy bear. /

"Good afternoon Professor," the class dully intoned in return.

Draco looked around at the class. It was a course now needed for graduation. His steely eyes made note of Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, Granger, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, plus several other familiar faces. He grunted upon seeing the faces of the Holy Trio and turned to look back at the eager professor.

/A smiling teddy bear that is up to something is a truly amazing sight. /

"Our main focus will center around one project that will take the entire year. The class will be paired off, married, and have to live together. No one is to reveal whom they are married to or they will fail. If the pair is successful then the couple will receive a baby to attend to. Any marriages that fail will also fail the course. There will be some same sex couples as well. Please fill out your papers in front of you. It will allow me to pair you with whom you are most compatible with for the project."

Chins were on the floor, no one taking any notice of the paper now on their desks.

/Married? Live together? Baby? Thank Merlin my parents ran off together/

"Professor?" asked Hermione Granger, raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Clarkson replied sounding suddenly tired.

"Well, this is a joke right? The whole class is made up of rival houses. Maybe we are already in a relationship as well."

/ For once she asks an intelligent question. Maybe it will snow today. /

"I assure you Miss Granger this is no joke. This is your Senior Project. You need a passing grade to graduate. The Headmaster believes, as do I, that this will further relations between these two houses. Now please fill out your papers!"

/ Damn it! Maybe the teddy bear is part grizzly/

Draco groaned; so much for an easy class. He looked down at the paper and began to fill it out

1) Favorite color green

2) Favorite pastimeflying

3) Favorite musicheavy metal

4) Favorite foodice cream

5) Favorite clothingblue jeans & silk shirt

6) Favorite animalsnake

7) Favorite scentvanilla

8) Favorite daySaturday

9) Favorite time of dayEvening

10) Favorite beveragePumpkin Juice

11) Favorite holidayHalloween

/These questions aren't so bad yet. /

The rest of the questions are more personal but will help to find a more suitable companion for your project. The answers to all of these will be kept confidential and given back to you at the end of class. Extra points will be given if you decide to share this information with your partner.

1) Where is your favorite place for a dateLakeside

2) What is your favorite hair colorDark brown/ black

3) Any strong dislikesMudbloods

4) Sexual preferenceMale 1st Female 2nd

5) Religious affiliationWiccan mother/Pagan Father

/Man, I don't think anyone knows this much shite about me. /

Draco was slightly nervous handing in such personal information to a new Professor but did so anyway. Looking around the room, it seemed everyone was anxious.

"Okay everyone, very good. It seems that everyone has filled out the entire paper! Is there anyone who is not willing to share this information with their new partner?"

/ What the hell anything for a better grade; be brave Draco. Think about graduating and getting the blazes out of Hogwarts. /

Only a few hands in the class were raised; it seemed everyone else wanted the extra points too.

The professor said a softly spoken spell over the scrolls. They came to life, lining up two-by-two on the teacher's desk. A few fell over onto the desk while the others ran up and down the aisles between the desks, jumping up into air then landing softly onto the desks.

"Those of you that have the scroll of your partner may open it now." Professor Clarkson intoned.

/Oh great, I probably got the Weasel. /

Draco nervously opened the scroll. After all, there was no way out of the class. He quickly scanned the parchment.

12) Favorite color green

13) Favorite pastimeflying

14) Favorite musicheavy metal

15) Favorite foodice cream & chocolate

16) Favorite clothingblue jeans & a soft shirt

17) Favorite animalsnake

18) Favorite scentcloves

19) Favorite daySaturday

20) Favorite time of dayNight

21) Favorite beveragePumpkin Juice

22) Favorite holidayChristmas

The rest of the questions are more personal but will help to find a more suitable companion for your project. The answers to all of these will be kept confidential and given back to you at the end of class. Extra points will be given if you decide to share this information with your partner.

1) Where is your favorite place for a dateOutdoors

2) What is your favorite hair colorBlond, preferably long

3) Any strong dislikesAny one who is always studying

4) Sexual preferenceMale or Female

5) Religious affiliationNo bloody clue

Draco stared at the paper.

/This might not be so bad after all. Whoever this person was, they certainly had a lot in common. /

He idly ran his fingers through his long blond hair with a smirk.

"Is everyone done?" Professor Clarkson nodded happily, waved her wand and the parchments ran back to their original owners in a willy-nilly fashion, causing giggles to break out in the class.

/Great, can't tell where it came from. /

"Oh yes, at the end of the course anyone who wishes to have their memory erased may do so."

/Thank you! The teddy bear woman has returned. /

"Everyone will now pick up the Galleon on your desk."

/Must have made the Weasel's day. /

"Please exit out the door closest to you. Return to the class when your Galleon vibrates. Then you and your partner will be married and allowed to go find your new living quarters."

/ Good, at least that part will be kept secret. /

The students obediently picked up their Galleons and marched off to the nearest door. It seemed all the walls were nothing but doors. Draco entered and found a small room with a chair and a window. He decided to pace the entire time.

/Please not the Weasel or Granger. Or Crabbe or Goyle. Stupid Dumbledore! What does he do, stay up all night thinking up this shite? Old fart probably enjoys this! Ok, think Draco think. Who likes flying? Well definitely not Granger, Longbottom, Crabbe or Goyle. That still leaves the Weasel, Potter and Blaise. But wait, Blaise hates Christmas. Eww that still leaves the Weasel and Potter. Man, I'd take Potter over the Weasel any day. Oh man, what am I saying? Who else was in the class? There was Finnegan. Oh gods, not him. I hate that accent! Um, Thomas, but no, he's dating Finnegan, maybe that will put them both out of the running. Is Potter dating? No, he never dates. Probably still a virgin too. I'm too young to be married! Ugh! What is taking so long? Is she going in God damn alphabetical order? Will this be a real marriage? Will Snape know about this? Dumbledore is going to pay for this! Let's see there were those Gryffindork girls but I don't think any of them fly. Does Millicent fly? Oh no! She does, and she likes Christmas too! She sang carols last year! Be married to Millicent? Please no! The Weasel and Potter would be better than that! Okay Draco, you're loosing it now. Just be calm. All you have to do is fake your way through this and let the other person do the work. Uh oh, there goes the Galleon. Calm, Draco, calm. Trademark smirk up, grace, poise, and charm in place and exit. /

Draco strode out of the room, seemingly without a care in the world, until he saw Harry Potter walking into the room at the same time.

/FUCK! Someone please Avada Kedavra my arse right now! Hey, wait, what does he look upset about? He got the good end of the deal! I got him! I think I'm insulted/

"Gentlemen, over to my desk please," the evil teddy bear pronounced.

"Malfoy," Harry grunted.

/Why is he upset/

"Potter," Draco sneered.

"Gentleman, first names please?"

"Dracula"

"Scarhead"

"GENTLEMEN!"

/Fine, fine/

"Harry"

"Draco"

"Much better! Now do you, Harry James Potter, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband for the rest of the school year?"

"Humph," Harry grunted.

"Mr. Potter, do you wish to graduate?" the evil teddy bear sneered.

"Fine, I do."

/ Why is he upset? Oh well, this will be a new way to torment him. /

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband for the rest of the school year?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I do."

"Wonderful. Here is the map to your new room. I expect you both to keep journals on how you are being treated by your spouse. Oh dear, I almost forgot your rings!"

/Rings/

Professor Clarkson waved her wand and two fine gold bands appeared on their hands.

"Um, Professor? I'm allergic to gold," Harry said softly.

/ He's allergic to gold? Why do they call him the Golden Boy of Gryffindor/

"Mr. Malfoy would you object to silver?"

Draco shook his head. The professor waved her wand again.

"And finally under whose name shall the wedding certificate be entered?"

"MINE" they both said.

"Oh dear, perhaps a family name?"

"BLACK" they both said.

/Why did he say Black/

"Wonderful," the Professor said again and began to fill out the wedding certificate.

"Um, Professor is this a legal marriage? " Draco asked.

"Yes. And if you are unfaithful to the other you will immediately fail."

/ Oh man, not even a fuck buddy/

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

/Oh, maybe he isn't a virgin/

"You are to treat your husband as you wish him to treat you. If you are unfaithful to him, it will be you, not him who fails this course. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Black?"

/ Ouch, the bear has claws too/

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here are your papers. You have the rest of the day off from your classes to adjust. Good luck; I suspect you'll need it," Professor Clarkson pointed to the exit.

Draco and Harry picked up their stuff, almost running out of the classroom. Harry had the map and was moving quickly through the corridor.

/Man, he is really pissed. I wonder whom he is seeing? Damn, I'm going to have to run to keep up with him/

"Hey, slow down Harry!" Draco yelled after his husband.

Harry stopped dead cold in his tracks and waited. They walked slowly the rest of the way until they got to their room.

"Password?" asked the picture of the knight.

"BITCH!" said Harry.

/ Whoa! I've never seen him so mad. /

Draco nodded then walked in, tossing his books on a small table that was to the left of the room with a bed, nightstand and separate bathroom. Harry did the same on the mirror image side of the room. Then he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

/So much for graduating; I had to be paired up with Potter. OH wait, Black, no, no, Harry. Gads. Maybe I should just leave him alone to stew. Nice ring though. And at least I didn't get the Weasel. I could study, take a shower or go for a flight. NO, I need to graduate. I'll write the prat a letter, slide it under the door. /

_Look I'm sorry you got paired up with me. I'm just glad I didn't get the Weasel or Millicent, yuck. But, I would like to graduate. Let's try to start fresh, okay?_

That should work. I'll just slide it under the door. Come on Harry, and take the fucking paper. Guess I'll have to wait out his temper tantrum. Ah, there goes the paper. Well, come on Harry. /

The door slammed back open. Harry stormed over to his bed and sat down.

"Sorry I freaked out."

/Temper tantrum is more like it. /

"Who is it then?"

"Huh?"

/Don't play stupid. It's hard to tell the difference. /

"Who are you seeing that has you so upset about this?"

'Blaise and I were trying to work things out."

/BLAISE? HOLY SHIT/

"Apparently you didn't have much in common."

/ HA! Take that/

"Right, and you are the perfect man for me?"

/ Wait, I'm still trying to get over the fact that you are gay and dating Blaise. I'm better than him/

"Now look Potter, I've been very tolerant up to now. But I'm starting to get a little insulted here. What is wrong with being with me?"

/ There I said it/

"Yeah, well I guess it's better than being with Crabbe or Goyle."

/ OUCH/

Silence.

"Fuck you Potter. I'm leaving."

/Eat shit and die. /

"That would be wonderful."

/OUCH! Welcome, Draco Malfoy, to your own Hell on earth. /

Hell Day 2:

"Well class it seems you all survived your first day together. However, a few of the couples are already in danger of failing…."

Draco's Journal

He's a bloody idiot. I tried, I really did, but I'm doomed to fail, literally. Remind me never to get married.

Hell Day 3:

"Class some of you are still in danger of failing!"

Draco's Journal

"Today he threw a book at me. I spent the night back in my old room; screw this shite."

Hell Day 4:

"Last night one of the spouses left for the night. I will not tolerate this!"

Draco's Journal

"Fine, I slept in my own bed but I am avoiding him as much as possible. I still have a welt from the book."

Hell Day 5:

"I'm asking the couple which is about to fail to stay after class."

/Oh Great! I hope he doesn't have any heavy books on him. /

"Harry, you have not been keeping your journal. Why?" Professor Grizzly asked.

/He hasn't/

"Why should I waste my time? I'm going to fail anyway!" Harry snapped.

/Hello to the Seventh Year, part two. /

"Draco, you are excused. I believe I have found the problem." Grizzly declared angrily.

/Oh, you are in such shite Potter. Even she knows I'm not that bad/

"Harry I want you to see a marriage counselor," Professor Clarkson, a.k.a. Grizzly growled.

"WHAT? WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I?"

- You pair me up with fucking Malfoy and expect me to get along with the git?

"Detention"

"SO WHAT!"

-I can do detention standing on my head

"A weeks worth of detention. One more outburst I'll have your Quidditch privileges revoked."

Bitch

Silence.

"Ah, here is your counselor, Professor Snape."

KILL ME NOW

"Mr. Potter, why am I not surprised?"

Fucker probably set the whole thing up. I'll get him

"Am I allowed to know who the poor person is that you are married to?"

BITE ME

"No, sorry."

Oh, she is human?

"So what is the problem Mr. Potter?"

"I hate the person. No wait, not hate, loathe, despise, detest?"

Still too nice

"How has the person been during this project?"

Fuck

"Fine."

"Do you wish to pass this grade?"

"Yes."

"What has this person done to you to make you hate them so?"

What hasn't he done?

"Everything, torment, mental and emotional abuse of me and my friends since school began."

"Do you not believe in forgiveness?"

"Not in this case."

Snape began to laugh.

What the hell is that greasy git laughing about?

"OH NO! She paired you with Malfoy!"

Fuck this I'm leaving.

"If you ever wish to play Quidditch again you will not leave this room."

Smeghead.

"So you and Draco, perfect companions? That explains all the fights."

"What the bloody hell, are you on about?"

"Five points from Gryffindor."

I hate you. You will never know how much I hate you.

"Draco has been very popular with both males and females. Don't you find him attractive?"

"You are kidding, right?"

"I assure you I never kid."

No surprise there

"Should I get the Veritaserum?"

"Go for it."

"Here you are drink up."

"How do I know what you will ask?"

"I'll use a Pensive."

"Fine."

Bottoms up Harry!

Several minutes of silence later the questions begin.

"Why do you hate Draco?"

"Because of what he has done to my friends over the years."

"Can you forgive him?"

"No."

"Do you find him attractive?"

"Yes."

"How has he been during your project?"

"Nicer than I expected."

"Was there someone else you wanted to be paired with?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend, Blaise."

Silence.

"Who is more attractive?"

"Draco."

"Were things going well between you and Blaise?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't love him."

"How long have you dated?"

"A year."

"Isn't it time to move on?"

"Yes."

"If your friends forgive Draco, can you?"

"Yes."

Professor Snape leaves the room. Then comes back.

"Do you want to graduate?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with any one now?"

"No."

"Have you ever been?"

"No."

Professor Clarkson enters, hands the Professor papers, and leaves.

"I have here pre-signed papers by Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley saying that they will forgive anyone anything if it makes you happy. Do you forgive Draco now?"

"Yes."

"Is there another issue between the two of you?"

"Yes."

"What is that?"

"I don't trust him."

"What is there to trust him with?"

"Me."

"Are you afraid Draco will hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid Draco will leave you?"

"Yes."

"Do you see this as more than a school project?"

"Yes."

Professor Snape gets up and gets the antidote for Harry. The Gryffindor drinks it down then goes to look in the pensive after the Professor removes the memory.

Asshole

"Well, do you need me to explain what the problem is?"

You know you are going to either way.

"Whatever."

"You are afraid Draco will hurt you and leave you, so you don't trust him. You are using the excuse of hiding behind a relationship that should have ended long ago because you are attracted to Draco. In conclusion, you are afraid. If you fail this you fail more than this project."

WHAT?

"WHAT?"

Professor Snape swept from the room with a great huge smirk on his face.

"Harry?"

/ Is he crying/

"Please Draco, just give me some time, ok?"

Why is he being so damn nice?

**Slam**

/That bathroom door is going to come off its hinges soon. /

Silence.

A week later

Hell Day 12:

"Class, I am happy to report you are all passing now…."

Draco's Journal

Harry's gone to detention, again. He's barely said two words to me all week. I don't know what happened that day after class. He's been crying, moody, and silent. At least we are still passing.

Harry's Journal

Well, at least the detentions are done. Draco's been leaving me alone. That's good since I don't know what to say to him. I saw Blaise in the hall with his arm around a Ravenclaw. I guess it is over. Thankfully, tomorrow is Saturday.

"Harry, see you later."

/Damn I never know what to say to him anymore. /

"Where are you off to?"

Why don't I want you to go?

"Hogsmeade. I need an ice cream fix."

/ Does he actually give a shite/

"Want some company?"

Ice cream and chocolate, maybe that's what I need. Draco being there has nothing to do with it.

"Sure."

Draco's Journal

We actually talked today. A whole day with no fighting, and we even went to Hogsmeade for ice cream.

Harry's Journal

Who is this guy? Why is he so nice to me? Why am I terrified?

A month later 

"Class, I'm happy to report that some of you will be receiving your baby soon!"

/Won't be us, but at least we're making progress. /

Do I want to have a kid with Draco?

Draco's Journal

The Halloween feast seemed better than any year before. Harry and I got drunk afterwards on Butterbeer. It was like we'd always been friends.

Harry's Journal

Draco and I seem to be friends now. I've stopped having nightmares. Halloween is cool.

A month and a half later 

Draco's Journal

Harry just came back from taking a shower. Need to talk to Filch about adjusting the heat in here.

Harry's Journal

Draco is starting to look at me funny. I can't seem to stop smiling.

A week later 

Draco's Journal

I think we are the only couple without a baby. Never gave too much thought to it before now. I wonder if Harry would like to have one.

Harry's Journal

I can't take much more of this. I'm bound to slip up and say something soon.

"Draco, you okay?"

He looks so sad.

"Harry, you ever think about having a family?"

/ Way to keep it all in Draco -just shut up. /

"Is that what's wrong?"

Wow. Draco wants a family?

"Just forget it."

**SLAM.**

I better go talk to the Bitch.

"Professor Clarkson?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What's the requirement for having a baby?"

"Caring, love, and trust."

So much for that, Draco will never feel that way about me. I still wish I could make him feel better.

A week later 

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"My arms hurt like hell from trying to hold onto my broom in that wind."

"You're all covered in mud!"

"Did I mention the rain?"

"Come on; let me help you get cleaned up."

"Harry, why are you doing this?"

"Because I care. Can't have you covered in mud; let me at least wash it off you. Just lay still. Don't you trust me?"

"Sure. Damn that feels good. I didn't realize how filthy I was."

"Your hair is black. Let me get a basin."

"Thanks Harry."

"There we go. It's back to its beautiful shiny self."

"Did you just say my hair is beautiful?"

"Yeah, I've always loved your hair; at least once you stopped gelling it."

"Really?"

"Draco I…I…"

"What?"

"I stink at words!"

/ OH my god, is he kissing me? Oh yes, that is definitely a tongue in my mouth that is not my own. Wow, can he kiss. Is he undressing me? Can I die of a heart attack at this age? Oh yes, please don't stop now. Was that my zipper? Shite. Who cares? Oh wow. Where did he learn to do that? Is he carrying me or am I floating? Who knows? Oh yeah, that's definitely a pillow behind my head. When did he get undressed exactly? OH GODS. Ok, I so understand the whole Golden Boy reference now/

"Oh please Harry, please don't stop!"

Is he enjoying this as much as I am? Damn, he tastes like vanilla ice cream. How is that possible? His skin is flawless. Is he really going to let me have top? Damn, he is tight!

"Oh Draco, I've wanted you for so long!"

/Please tell me you love me. Please. I think I'm going to come. Oh yes. Faster Harry, Faster. Fine I'll say it. /

"Harry, I love you."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"Draco I love you too."

"ARRRGGGHHH"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Draco what was that?"

"I think we just became parents lover."

Draco's Journal

Harry and I became parents last night. We named the baby James Lucius. He has Harry's dark hair and my eyes.

Harry's Journal

I feel complete. James and Draco are beautiful together. I can just sit and watch them for hours. I've never seen Draco so happy. I love them both.

"Ok class, have a nice holiday! Everyone is doing wonderfully!"

Draco's Journal

We spent a fortune shopping for the baby this weekend. I bought Harry a whole new wardrobe. What a Christmas.

Harry's Journal

I've never had a better Christmas in my life. Draco went a little overboard on the baby and me, but he seemed to enjoy it. I wasn't much better at self-control. I bought the baby his first broomstick, and he can't even crawl.

** Springtime**

"OK class, we will soon be ending the project! "

/What/

NO!

After class

"Professor, do we have to end the project?"

"No, Harry, you can renew your vows."

"Professor, what about the baby?"

"You can officially adopt the baby, Draco. I have all the paper work for both right here."

"How soon can we be remarried and have the adoption processed?"

"Right now if you like Harry."

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"WONDERFUL!"

"Do you, Harry James Black, take this man, Draco Lucius Black, to be your lawful husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Draco Lucius Black, take this man, Harry James Black, to be your lawful husband for as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"And do you, James Lucius Black, take Harry and Draco to be your father and dad?"

"Da-da!"

"I now pronounce you the Black Family! You may now kiss your husband!"

"I love you Draco."

"I love you Harry"

"Da-da!"


End file.
